


Here with Me

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking, Less Seen Roswell New Mexico Ficathon, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Episode: s01e10 I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Alex needs a drink. And some human company.





	Here with Me

After the events of the past two days, Alex went on that bender at the Wild Pony. It was his human right, he reasoned, to get wasted after discovering that his alien ex he still had feelings for had slept with his best friend, said ex wanted to leave the planet, and his other best friend had survived a shooting at the hospital.

He slid a bundle of dollar bills across the counter. “Something stronger this time,” he said to Maria.

She raised her eyebrows at the request and grabbed a bottle of what appeared to be tequila. “Don’t blame me in the morning,” she sang, unscrewing the cap and pouring him a double.

The sound of approaching footsteps made him freeze. He met Maria’s eyes, which were full of surprise. It wasn’t Guerin then.

“Kyle Valenti,” she said. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company tonight?”

Kyle sat on the barstool next to Alex. “It’s been one of those days.” He offered a tight smile.

“Amen to that,” said Alex, slipping some more cash to Maria. He was feeling generous after a few beers. “Get the man a drink.”

At Kyle’s nod, Maria poured another shot, then handed over the drinks.

“Thanks, man.” Kyle picked up his glass, holding it out to Alex in invitation.

Taking the other glass, Alex clinked it against Kyle’s. “Cheers.”

“Huh,” said Maria, “never thought I’d see the day you two are drinking together.”

“Manes isn’t so bad.” Kyle’s lips twitched as he and Alex exchanged an amused glance.

Maria turned to Alex. “You’re hanging out with both Guerin _and_ Valenti these days? I’m seriously questioning your taste.”

“Mm. Me too.” Alex sipped his drink, wincing at the burn as it slid down his throat.

“Hey, I’m a catch,” Kyle protested. “And Alex is also friends with you and Liz, so I’d say his taste in human beings is excellent.”

Alex shot him a warning look, trying to convey through his less-than-sober eyes that _Maria didn’t know about aliens_. She was one of the few people in his inner circle who didn’t, but this wasn’t the time to tell her.

Smiling, she shook her head. “Charmer. Always were a ladies’ man, weren’t you?”

“You know, he’s been complimenting me a bit lately.” Alex raised an eyebrow at Kyle, daring him to explain.

Kyle took a sip of tequila, grimacing as he set down his glass. “Yeah. Friends do that sometimes.”

“We’re friends?”

It was news to Alex, but he could see Kyle’s point of view. They’d been working together for weeks now, without animosity. And now they were drinking together, banter and all.

Maria cleared her throat. “Should I leave you and Doctor Sexy here alone?” But before either Alex or Kyle could respond, she answered her own question. “No, it’s my bar. Go over there if you wanna talk in private.” She pushed them towards a table.

* * *

They were two adults having a drink and bonding for the first time since they were 14 and Kyle had become a high school bully. At 28, he was apologetic and trying to make amends. While Alex couldn’t forgive and forget, their conversation gave him closure. He was able to move on.

A few drinks later, he was questioning his own judgement. It was the last thing he wanted to admit, but Kyle Valenti was smart, funny, _and_ good-looking. None of those things were new, but Kyle had matured since they were young – he respected Alex for who he was and what he’d accomplished, and knew he’d done him wrong when they were teens. Alex had to admire the self-awareness and determination that personal growth must have taken.

As night turned into morning, Maria announced it was closing time and the bar’s patrons filed out. Sighing, Alex paused his story of the time Rosa puked on his shoes. Chances were that Liz had told Kyle that story anyway.

“Guess we’d better go.”

“Yeah.”

They stood up, but in a state of drunken clumsiness, Kyle bumped into the table leg and stumbled forwards. Alex caught him before he could fall flat on the ground. Faces inches apart, their eyes met. Seconds passed with neither of them moving, and Alex’s heart skipped a beat as Kyle licked his lips, still looking at Alex. He could smell the booze on Kyle’s breath.

If he were sober, he wouldn’t even consider it. But closing the short distance between them and kissing Kyle felt like the right thing to do. When Kyle kissed him back, he knew it was.

Kyle pulled back and gazed at Alex with a dazed but happy expression. “Would you… like to come back to mine?” His voice was low, the meaning unmistakeable.

_Absolutely_ , Alex wanted to say. Instead, he whispered, “Are you sure?” Because Kyle didn’t like guys; he’d made that clear in high school.

Kyle chuckled. “We’re two single, stressed, and drunk adults. Why the hell not?”

Why the hell not, indeed? It wouldn’t be the worst drunken hook-up Alex had ever had; there were no expectations of it leading to anything, and they’d still be friends in the morning. It would just be some release between two people who needed it.

He smiled. “Let’s go to your place then.”

From somewhere behind the bar, Maria yelled, “If you don’t leave, I’m locking you in and making you wash dishes!” She couldn’t have seen them kiss, otherwise she’d be making more personal threats.

“Oh, we’re going,” said Alex.

“In a taxi, I hope. If you get a DUI, I’ll kill you.”

“Good night, Maria.” Alex waved her goodbye and they walked out before she could lock them in.

Outside, it should’ve been cold, but all the alcohol in Alex’s system kept him from shivering. He glanced at his car, then at Kyle’s, wondering how they should do this.

Noticing the hesitation, Kyle said, “My place isn’t far. Safest to walk, I think.”

Alex nodded. “You really wanna do this. With me.”

“Yeah.” Certainty shone in Kyle’s dark eyes as he fixed his gaze on Alex. “I do.”

No consequences, no regrets. At least this hook-up wouldn’t turn out to be an alien.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Kyle and Alex - Drunken hookup".


End file.
